A Peddie Love Story
by karleeeeee
Summary: This is just a bunch of One-shots about PEDDIE! Because I think there amazing! I do take requests and I would love for you to review! This is my first story! I also have other genres too just BTW! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so hey guys! This is my first fanfiction So I hope you guys like it! I love PEDDIE! I think the are absolutely Perf! I do take requests! and as of right now this is going to be a one-shot series! I hope you enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

*Beginning of season 3*

Joy: Okay so, end of last term you're all hooked up, You go quiet on me during the summer and now your acting all like that!

*A few awkward glances were exchanging until patricia finally spoke up*

Patricia: WE SPLIT UP!

Joy: SHUT UP!

Patricia: It was a mutual decision...and...

*She stopped talking and looked down, avoiding eye contact with anyone, you could here the hurt in her voice*

Patricia: I'm sorry will you excuse me...

* She quickly walked out of the room, leaving Eddie with a sad look on his face*

Joy: Okay Eddie *Joy started while pulling Eddie into the hallway* What happened?

Eddie: I don't know, we were having fun, she met my family and friends and we spent time together and then she just ended it!

Joy: *Let out a loud breath* Eddie, she does that because she has never been in a relationship before, or at least one this serious and she probably didn't mean to break up with you but that's what she does and its your job as her boyfriend to be there for her and usure her that your there for her and you always will be!

Eddie: Oh gosh! *He then darted up the stairs and knocked on Patricia's door to here a faint come in. He walked in to see Patricia sitting on the edge of her bed looking at something. he inched closer and saw what she was looking at, it was a picture of him and her at the beach in America*

Eddie: ha I remember when that was taken, You were complaining it was too hot.

Patricia: ha, and you kept insisting that that's the beach and after I wacked you in the arm, you picked me up and threw me in the water, it was freezing!

Eddie: And then you tripped me and my mom got the picture haha

Patricia: Ya... That was a fun day.

Eddie: Are you okay? You know you kinda ran up here in a hurry!

Patricia: Ya, im fine!

Eddie: Okay one more question...

Patricia: Ya?

Eddie: Why did you break up with me this summer? I thought you liked me?

Patricia: I Did!

Eddie: So, you don't anymore!

Patricia: No... I still do!

Eddie: Then why?

Patricia: I don't know I guess I was scared!

Eddie: Of what?

Patricia: Scared of falling in love with you! Cause I knew it wouldn't last forever!

Eddie: Patricia, I know relationships sometimes don't last forever, but I don't care, if ours doesn't last forever then I want to savor our relationship right now!

*He lifted her chin with his finger so she could look at him*

Patricia: Its too late..

Eddie: To late for what?

Patricia: To late, cause im already falling in love with you!

*Eddie then leaned down to kiss her*

Eddie: Me too!

**Thank you guys for reading! Please review and leave suggestions for my next one-shot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope you like this! Eddie and Patricia go to a movie!**

*****Eddie is taking Patricia to a horror movie, he is wanting Patricia to get scared and cuddle up to him*

Eddie: Ready to go?

Patricia: Yep! What movie are we seeing?

Eddie: The Conjuring!

Patricia: Yes! I have been wanting to see that!

Eddie: Don't get scared!

Patricia: I wont!

* She said simply and walked out the door. At the movie*

Eddie: Scared yet yacker?

Patricia: Nope!

*Eddie let out a sigh, it was already getting close to the end and Patricia wasn't even scared at all*

*Walking home*

Patricia: Okay whats wrong with you, you've been depressed ever since we left the movie!?

Eddie: Well... *Eddie then told her everything and she stopped and turned around to face with her hands on her hips*

Patricia: Awwwww... I'm sorry, if you want we can go see it again and I can pretend to be scared.

Eddie: Okay!

Patricia: Ha night weasel!

Eddie: Wait! no goodnight kiss?

*Patricia then walked back down the stairs and kissed him on the lips*

Eddie: Night Yacker!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if you guys thought this was a review! but I need reviews of what one-shot I should do next! PLEASE! it would mean so much to me! I hope you guys are likeing these so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, so this takes place at the end of touchstone of ra but eddie and kt are dating!**

Mr. Sweet: NO!  
Kt: Eddie!

* Kt and Mr. Sweet are now at Eddies side shaking him, and trying to get him to wake up but he wouldn't budge*

Victor: The prophecy came true... He's dead.

Fabian: Isnt there anything we can do? Elixer of life... True loves kiss... anything?!

Victor: Hmmm... True loves kiss that might work!

Alfie: Kt quick go!

*Kt then leaned down and kissed him, when they pulled apart, Eddie's body was still laying there lifeless*

Kt: What it didn't work!

*Everyone then looked at Patricia*

Patricia: What?... No its not me we broke up!

: Patricia Please!

Patricia: No Its not me, hes dating kt, we broke up, he cant still love me!

Mr. Sweet: But he does, I see the way he looks at you and he talks about you all the time as if your still together! Please Patricia!

*Patricia then walked over and she kissed him and they watched as Eddie's body came back to life*

Eddie: Yacker... I've missed you!

Patricia: I've missed you too!

**Thanks guys! Please review and leave suggestions for my next fanfic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so this is kinda a fabricia friendship with a dash of peddie! Hope you enjoy!**

*Patricia barges through Eddie and Fabian's door*

Patrica: Hey Fabian do you-

*Patricia looked up to see Fabian with a knife in his hand, holding it up to his neck*

Patricia: Fabian what are you doing?

Fabian: I don't deserve to live Patricia! I was a sinner, I was stupid enough to let Robert capture me, and I betrayed all of you!

*Fabian was now crying and Patricia with tears in her eyes slowly walked over and tried to grab the knife from him when he pulled away and tried to get it to his neck again, Patricia quickly tried to grab it again when he gashed a cut in her arm and she fell to the ground screaming in pain and Fabian fell as well, letting go of the knife as it flew across the room*

Patricia: FABIAN NO! DONT DO IT!

Fabian: I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE!

Fabian tried to get up and grab the knife but Patricia grabbed his leg and pulled him down while she crawled over to grab the knife, Fabian layed huddled on the ground balling his eyes out while Patricia was up against the wall crying as well.

Patricia: Fabian please! It will be ok, you cant do this! I need you, we all need you!

Fabian: But I was a sinner, I'M STUPID, I WANNA DIE! JUST LET ME DIE!

Patricia: NO FABIAN PLEASE DONT!

Fabian then grabbed the knife and held it up, when Patricia tried to grab it and got a hold of it. They were wrestling over it for a while until Jerome, Alfie and Eddie hearing the screams came rushing in, Alfie and Jerome held Fabian back as he was trying to get the knife from Patricia*

Fabian: PLEASE JUST LET ME DIE! LET ME DIE!

Patricia: FABIAN NO! I WAS A SINNER TOO, ITS OKAY EVERYONE SINS! PLEASE!

*Patricia was balling now into Eddies shirt as he was hugging her, trying to comfort her, and she was shaking as she dropped the knife and it hit the ground*

Eddie: Shh... it'll be okay Yacker! It'll be ok...

*He trailed off he was scared he just witnessed his roommate trying to kill himself and now his girlfriend was crying in his shirt, She just went through a lot and had a big gash in her leg and arm, probably where Fabian had gotten violent, He was mad she was hurt, but also relieved it wasn't to serious*

*The Ambulance got there and took Patricia and treated her scrapes and cuts, and after that her and Eddie were sitting on the couch with his arm around her and with the others talking about what happened*

Jerome: Wow! I cant believe Fabian would do that!

Patricia: Yah... I didn't know what to tell him, He was just saying I want to die!

Eddie: I don't know how to help him, I mean I just keep telling him, its not your fault but-

*Just then Fabian walked in*

Fabian: Hey Patricia, can I talk to you for a second?

Patricia: Ya..

*They walked out into the hallway*

Fabian: I just wanted to thank you! You know for not giving up and helping me and being there for me! and I am so sorry!

Patricia: It's okay! and just know if you need to talk to anyone, i'm always here and so is Eddie and anyone else!

*They then hugged and went back into the common room*


End file.
